Trick-Or-Treat!
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to Costume Shopping, Anna & Elsa deal with Trick-Or-Treaters on Halloween. My contribution to the Frozen halloween fics


**AN: I'm Back with another Frozen Halloween story. This is a sequel to my previous story, Costume Shopping, in which Elsa & Anna actually deal with trick-or-treaters on Halloween. Again, I do not own the Frozen rights with the exception of the movie & merchandise.**

Finally, Halloween had arrived. Elsa & Anna's block were aligned with houses that were decorated for the holiday, each one looking scarier than the last. Anna wanted their house to have a fog machine to up the scare factor but Elsa quickly shot the idea down, remembering how much Anna's costume had cost and that alone put a kill in her finances so Anna dropped the idea.

"Besides, not everyone has to have a fog machine on Halloween, Anna", Elsa had said, pointing out that the only reason why Anna only wanted a fog machine was because the Fredericksens down the street had one. Elsa wanted everything simple and sweet, only going all out for Christmas which Anna could accept because they weren't well off like everyone else. Anna later checked her watch: 5:30pm, the trick-or-treaters usually came out around 6:00pm or 6:30pm so she consulted Elsa. The downside was Elsa was in her studio, working on her Snow Queen outfit but since it wasn't business related, Anna thought she was safe & knocked on the door, using their signature knock.

"Yes?" Elsa called from the inside of her studio.

"I was wondering since it's close to 6:00pm and the kids usually come out at around that time, should we eat now or wait until after they finish?" Anna asked to the door. Elsa knew Anna was right and there were two opinons: 1. eat now & risk getting a late start or 2. skip dinner until after. Finally, she made a decision.

"What do you want from Burger King?" Elsa inquired.

Once Anna had given her order, Elsa gave her the standard spiel about not leaving the house, don't go into her studio, the usual. Once Anna had agreed, Elsa told her she was leaving the door unlocked in case they get any trick-or-treaters during her brief errand to get dinner for the two of them. Fast Food would be a LOT quicker than a home-cooked meal due to Elsa putting the finishing touches on her costume. However, while Anna was getting herself into her witch costume, they had their first trick-or-treater of the night. Elsa had told her she was leaving the door unlocked in antipication of having a wave of them so Anna, costumed but no makeup, approached the door and opened it. The girl held her bag out as soon as she did so.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" the girl said. Anna immediately began sorting through their candy bowl and gave the girl some Hershey's, a Peppermint and a Reese's. The girl and her mother thanked Anna & moved onto the next house as Elsa's car pulled into the driveway. Having seen some the trick-or-treaters move along to the houses, Elsa decided to play a little joke on Anna. She knocked on the door, not using the signature knock and struggled to keep a straight face as Anna showed up.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" Elsa exclaimed, holding the food bag out but surprisingly, Anna did not buy the mini-joke which surprised her because Anna usually fell for the jokes & pranks Elsa pulled on her when they were kids. She figured it was because there was probably a chuckle hidden in the exclaimination when she held the bag out and expected Anna to drop something into it.

"Sorry, Elsa, besides, who trick-or-treats with a Burger King bag?" Anna asked as Elsa came in & they sat down to eat.

"You'd be surprised", Elsa responded, noting that some of the kids had shopping bags, totebags, etc. However, those were the older kids, while the younger ones had the typical generic Halloween trick-or-treater bags. Still, Anna thought that Elsa deserved a reward for trying to prank her on Halloween.

"Okay, know what? For trying to prank me during Halloween, you get a Hershey's Kiss for effort", Anna said, scooting a Hershey's Kiss over the table that she was prepared to give out to the next kid that showed up. After they ate, Elsa helped Anna with witch-ifying her hands before getting her costume on. She had stated that she would take the next group so that Anna could get her witch face on in time for the next set. It was quarter to 7 and that's when the bulk of them started hitting. Fortunately for Anna, Elsa had arrived out of the bathroom, looking surprisingly elegant in her Snow Queen dress and just in time for the next set as the door knocked again & Elsa opened the door as promised, revealing a little girl who looked exactly like her and was even dressed in a miniture version of her dress.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" the girl stated, holding out the bag expectedly. Elsa, charmed by her, gave her 4 pieces of candy instead of the usual 3 they agreed upon. After the transaction, Anna had showed up out of the bathroom and to be honest, she looked genuinely frightening, combining the witch makeup with a plastic witch nose that came with the costume. Luckily, the hat had hair on the back of it to cover the string of the nose and it was just in time as well because their house was getting swamped with trick-or-treaters left and right. Elsa & Anna took rotating shifts, Elsa instructing Anna to stand straight to avoid having the string of her fake nose showing as she passed out the candy. It worked, perhaps a little TOO well, because Anna actually managed to downright SCARE a couple of kids due to the makeup but the good thing was the kids actually stuck around for the candy and after they got, they were off that porch lickity-split. After one incident that caused one trick-or-treater to actually burst out crying & despite reassurances from his parents that it wasn't Anna's fault, Anna decided to quit the facial makeup, fearing that if she wore it for the next round, the kids would take off running without getting their candy. Elsa pulled double rounds so Anna could take off the facial makeup, which worked well because Elsa's costume received a greater reception than Anna's anyway with the makeup. She emerged to take her shift, keeping the gown on and the kids responded better to her after that.

After everyone retired for the night, the sisters snuggled on the couch, watching Charlie Brown & The Great Pumpkin. Elsa felt a little guilty because she insisted on the theatrical makeup for Anna's costume to enhance the scare factor.

"Elsa, it's not your fault. Besides, I thought the facial makeup actually enhanced the costume", Anna stated.

"Did you see the way that kid looked at you?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes but he was very young, he didn't know it was makeup", Anna stated, easing Elsa's worries a little bit. Anna gave Elsa a caste kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Halloween, Elsa" were the last words Elsa heard because the sounds of the TV going "OH, GREAT PUMPKIN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" droned out everything.

**A/N: That's It! Part 2 of my Frozen Halloween Fic. The Disney references are as follows: One of Anna & Elsa's neighbors is named the Fredericksens, obviously from Up, the first Trick-Or-Treater (not stated) is wearing a monster costume & is supposed to be Boo from Monsters, Inc. & the little girl with the Elsa costume is obivously Elsa's younger self from Frozen. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
